Opening/Red's Morning Wake-Up
Cinderella Parodies Studios presents.... Rederella Singers: Rederella You're as lovely as your name Rederella You're the sunset in a frame Female singer: Though you're dressed in rags You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see your throne Would be your proper place Singers: Rederella If you give your heart a chance It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Rederella Rederella In the the sweetest story ever told (We see a book with a title on top of a bunch of other books. Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. (The next page shows a picture of a little girl and her father in front of a stately chateau) Narrator: (Voice-over) Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed man, Lord Yupa, and his little daughter, Red Hot Riding Hood, or Red for short. (The pages in the book become real, and so do the two. The man has light brown hair and mustache, gray blue eyes, and wearing a light brown cowboy-like hat, a light brown cloak, a brown long-sleeved tunic, brown cowboy-like gloves, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, dark brown pants, and sometimes wields two swords. He is Lord Yupa. The little girl with him has orange hair with a red hairband with a bow on the top and blue eyes, and wearing a red dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a white pinafore apron, white knee-high socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Red Hot Riding Hood, or Red, for short, Yupa's daughter. She was the one who is petting a grayish-white foal with gray mane and tail, and black hooves and as a little puppy Pokemon with orange fur and black stripes on the back and legs, a cream-colored muzzle, chest, belly, and tail with gray eyes, a cream-colored hair tuft on its head, a black nose, and large round ears, two visible claws on its forepaws, and three toes on its hind paws with brown pads on four of its paws. They are Altivo and Growlithe respectively) Narrator: Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he thought she needed a mother's care since his wife's passing. (Six figures are staring through a window, They are a human woman, four little girls, and a cat. The woman is seven feet tall and extremely beautiful, has pale-white skin, long ash-blonde hair, sometimes tied in an ornamental bun, red lips, and blue eyes, wearing a glittering blue-white gown that bares her shoulders, a white fur cloak, an icicle crown, and white shoes. She is Jadis the White Witch, Yupa's new wife. Petted by Jadis is a kitten with pale tan fur, black-rimmed rounded ears, a short muzzle, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, a long tail that has a distinctive curl at the end, three-toed paws with retractible claws, three whiskers on either side of its face, and a red jewel on its forehead. He is Persian. One of the girls has large blonde hair and black eyes, wearing a light blue tank top, brown shorts, white knee-high socks, and blue converse shoes. She is Lori Loud. The second girl has black hair and blue eyes, a pink blouse with a white Peter Pan collar, a white skirt, white socks, and pink Mary Jane shoes. She is Trixie Tang, Lori's younger sister. The third girl has pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail by a red, frilly hair scrunchie, teal eyes, and a mole on the left side of her face, wearing a red t-shirt with white rims on the collar and arms, a matching skirt with a white rim on top of it, and white boots. She is Amy, Jadis' younger daughter. And the fourth and last girl has black hair tied in a pony tail by a white, frilly hair scrunchie, light green pearl earrings, and black eyes, wearing a pink tank top, a fuschia, frilly skirt, a light orange ski jacket with creamy fur on the hood, hot pink leg warmers, and pink Mary Jane shoes. She is Josee, Amy's older sister.) Narrator: And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family named Jadis the White Witch, with four daughters just Red's age. By name, Lori Loud, Trixie Tang, Amy, and Josee. And the cat with them is Persian. (On a rainy night, we see Red, crying on the bed as her father passed away. Jadis' group, except Lori and Trixie who feel saddened at Yupa's death, saw her passing while Jadis smirked evilly at Red) Narrator: It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Jadis' true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Red's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her two awkward daughters, two reluctant daughters, and cat. Seven years later.... (At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair) Narrator: Thus, as time goes by, the chateau offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Red was abused, verbally and physically, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. And yet through it all, Red accepted Lori and Trixie, the only stepsisters who were nice to her that they became roommates. And Red remained ever brave, gentle, and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness come true. (As the sun slowly rose, two bird Pokemon named Pikipek and Fletchinder flew up to the tower window and opened the curtain. Then Pikipek and Fletchinder called out to Red, Lori, and Trixie, who're sleeping to wake up. Red is now an adult woman, Lori is now a teenager, and Trixie is now a pre-teen. Red was wearing a red sleeveless nightgown with a white rim, and white ruffles on the bottom of her nightgown, and a red camisole with a small, dark red bow in the front. Lori was now 17 years old, and wearing a white tank top and blue-and-white checkered boxer shorts. And Trixie was now 10 years old, and wearing a pink long-sleeved pajama jacket with plain white buttons, pink long pajama pants) Pikipek: Red, Lori, Trixie, wake up! Fletchinder: It's morning already! (Red just turned away from Pikipek and Fletchinder in her sleep while Lori and Trixie slowly woke up and stretched a bit. Pikipek and Fletchinder flew up to Lori and Trixie and they greeted each other) Pikipek and Fletchinder: Good morning, guys. Lori and Trixie: Morning, Pikipek and Fletchinder. (Then Pikipek and Fletchinder flew up to Red) Pikipek: Come on, Red! Fletchinder: Time to wake up! (Red just groaned, and placed the pillow over her head. Pikipek and Fletchinder looked at each other wondering what to do while Lori and Trixie knew what's going on) Pikipek: How to wake her up.... Lori: She's just finishing up her dreams. (Then Pikipek and Fletchinder, ignoring Lori, whistled to the other bird Pokemon, asking them to go under Red's pillow by gestures. The bird Pokemon nodded as they flew under Red's pillow, but Red then playfully flicked Pikipek's rear scaring him, and making him fly out) Pikipek: Hey! Red! (Red giggled along with Lori and Trixie as she sat up) Red: (Smiling softly) Well, serves you right spoiling a girl's best dreams. Pidove: It's a lovely morning, you know. Red: (Untying her braided hair) Yes, I know it's a lovely morning. But it was a lovely dream even. Starly: What kind of a dream? (Red shook her head no) Red: Nope. Can't tell. Bird Pokemon: Why? Trixie: You know why. Lori: (To Red) Tell them again. Red: Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true. (Red finished unbraiding her hair) Red: And after all, as my mother once said.... (Then she began singing) Red: A dream is a wish Your heart makes (Then more bird Pokemon flew through the window, and even some animals that lived in the chateau appeared, calmly happy to listen in on the song. Even Lori and Trixie silently and happily enjoyed the song. Among the Pokemon is a male electric mouse Pokemon with yellow fur, with a start point on his tail, black tips on his ears, and red spots on his cheeks. He is Pikachu) Red: When you're fast asleep In dreams, you will lose Your heartaches Whatever you wish for You keep Have faith in your dreams And someday Your rainbow will come Smiling through No matter how Your heart is grieving If you keep on believing A dream that you wish Will come true (After Red finished, the bell at the clocktower started ringing, startling them again. Red got irritated a bit) Red: Oh, that clock! Killjoy! Yeah, I hear you. Come on, get up you say! Time to start another day. (Red climbed out of bed to the window, holding her own pillow while putting on fuzzy, red slippers. As soon as the bell stopped ringing, Red looked at the bird and rodent Pokemon, easing down) Red: Even he orders me around. Lori: Well, there's one thing they won't order. Trixie: They can't order you to stop dreaming your dream. Red: Yes. And perhaps someday.... (Then she resumed singing) Red: The dream that you wish Will come true (Then with Lori and Trixie's help, Red, while humming away, then straightened her bedsheet out while Staravia and Pidgeotto fixed up the pillow. Later, Lori and Trixie changed out of their pajamas and into clean clothes. Lori was now wearing her white pearl earrings, a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, and blue shoes. And Trixie was now wearing her lavender headband, a lavender sweater, a white mini-skirt, and white boots. While a female rodent Pokemon named Pichu shooed the male rodent and bird Pokemon away with giggles, Red removed her nightwear and went behind the shower as Piplup and the bird Pokemon poured warm water into a white bowl and dropped a sponge into the bowl. When the sponge absorbed enough water, Piplup and the bird Pokemon picked it up, and dripped it onto Red, which she let them. Then the female Pokemon got everything ready. Mincinno took out a red hairband while the other female animals were fixing up Red's German dress, called a "Dirndl," a white apron, a pair of red frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and a pair of white stockings. Red's Dirndl consists a dark red bodice, a low-cut red blouse with short, puffy sleeves, and a full dark red skirt. Cincinno and Nidoran polished Red's black ballet slippers, and Red put on her stockings and pantalettes, slipped on her ballet slippers, put on her Dirndl, and tied her apron) Red: No matter how Your heart is grieving If you keep on believing (Red then put on her red hairband) Red: The dream that you wish Will come true (Just then after Red finished their song, Pikachu, Lori, and Trixie, all dressed, ran in and shouted all together, but nobody could understand them) Mincinno: Wait a minute, guys! Pichu: Ease down! (They stopped) Red: Now Pikachu, what's all the buzz about? Pikachu: It's a new male Pokemon! Brand new! Never seen him before! A visitor! A visitor! Red and females: Oh, a male visitor. Tell us, what does he look like? Pikachu: Well, he is very small. Lori: A cat scratch-cat Pokemon. Trixie: And has cream-colored fur and whiskers on his face. Pikachu: And we gotta get him out of a trap! Lori: Yeah, he's literally in a trap! Red: A trap? Why didn't you say so? Lead the way! (Pikachu, Lori, and Trixie nodded, and they lead Red, and the female rodent Pokemon out of the bedroom, and down the stairs to where the trap was. Red made her way down the stairs while following Pikachu, Lori and Trixie until they stopped when they saw the male Pokemon gathering around a huge cage with the frightened said male Scratch-Cat Pokemon locked inside it and looking scared, along with the other male rodent, the male bird Pokemon, and the female bird Pokemon) Red: (Trying to calm the male and female rodent and bird Pokemon down) Now, now! Calm down, everyone! (Then upon seeing the others arrive, Red knelt down in front of the cage and peeked inside to see the cat Pokemon, looking terrified that he backed away in fear. That cat Pokemon is a cat-like Pokemon with light beige fur, brown tips on the toes and curly tail, two whiskers on the forehead, two whiskers on each side of the cheeks, black ears with the interior colored pink, and has a oval-shaped gold coin on the forehead.) Red: Aw! The poor little thing's scared to death. (She then looked at Pikachu) Red: Pikachu, maybe you need to explain things to him. Pikachu: Sure. (He went up to the cage door and opened it. He went in, and went over to the frightened cat Pokemon) Cat Pokemon: (Scared) Yikes! Stay away! (He attempted to scratch Pikachu, who ducked) Pikachu: Now, now, listen, take it easy. Take it easy. Don't worry. (Then Pikachu began to explain while the cat Pokemon calmed down slowly) Pikachu: We like you. See? Even Red here likes you. She's nice. Real nice. Now, give us a confident smile, will ya? (Then, the group began to calm down upon seeing the soft smiling face of the cat Pokemon) Pikachu: That's better. Come on now. Okay? Cat Pokemon: Uh, okay. (He and Pikachu walked out of the cage while the Pokemon cheered) Trixie: Well, that's better. Red: Now what's your name? Cat Pokemon: I'm Meowth. Pikachu: Nice to meet you, Meowth! Meowth: Same to you, I guess. (Hearing the bells ringing, Red sighed in agitation calmly, stood up, and headed down the stairs) Red: Now I gotta hurry. Keep Meowth out of trouble, guys. Lori, Trixie, and Pokemon: We will. Red: (Realizing) Oh! And don't forget to warn him about the big cat Pokemon, Persian. Pikachu: (Nods) Got it. (Then after Red left, he turned to Meowth) Pikachu: Hey Meowth, have you seen a bigger cat Pokemon before? Meowth: No. But his name is Persian? Pikachu: Yeah, that's him. Mean. Sneaky. Jump onto you. He's as big as a house! (He then made hissing cat noises, and snarled as the scared Meowth hid under a step) Pikachu: So, got the idea? (Meowth peeked up and then climbed up) Meowth: Uh, kinda. Pikachu: Are you sure? Meowth: I'm positive. And you're sure this Persian is mean like you said? Pikachu: I'm positive. Meowth: Okay, then. I'll trust you on this. Pikachu: Good boy. (They shake hands) Coming up: While doing her morning work, Red begins her morning chores for her stepfamily while the bird Pokemon, rodent Pokemon, Lori and Trixie try helping out. But when Persian makes Meowth be spotted by Amy in her tea and breakfast set, Meowth ends up accidentally getting Red in trouble. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies